Koichi Kimura
]] Koichi Kimura (木村輝一 Kimura Kōichi), is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier. Koichi is the final member to join the team. He was chosen to wield the Spirits of Darkness that hold AncientSphinxmon's power. He is Koji Minamoto's older twin brother. Their parents divorced when they were very young, so they hardly knew about each other. Koichi learned about Koji when his grandmother told him on her deathbed. He ran after Koji, who was on his way to the Digital World, to try and catch up with him but he fell down a flight of stairs and ended up in a coma as a result. His mind was taken into the Digital World by Cherubimon, who saw his sadness. He erased Koichi's memories and gave him the Human Spirit of Darkness to give him a semi-physical form as Duskmon until he was freed from Cherubimon's control. After this, he wielded the purified Spirits of Darkness and fought alongside his brother and the other DigiDestined. Later on, Koichi began to realize that, in reality, his mind was not truly in the Digital World. On multiple occasions, the DigiDestined were seriously injured, revealing their Fractal Code (Digi-Code in Japan). However, each time Koichi is far less hurt and reveals no Fractal Code. Crusadermon informed him that he was only a ghost within the Digital World and this troubled him towards the end of the series. As the final battles with Lucemon ensued, Koichi sacrificed himself to save the other DigiDestined, giving his spirits of darkness to his brother, Koji. The powers of light and darkness begin to react within Koji's body, helping trigger Koji and Takuya's final evolution into Susanoomon. In the final episode it is revealed by Loewemon that Koichi is still alive but is badly hurt. In the end the other DigiDestineds' D-Tector Digivices were able to bring him out of his coma. Koichi was voiced by Kenichi Suzumura (Japan) and Crispin Freeman (US). Digimon Forms (Tainted) As Duskmon, Koichi has no memory of his past until he almost killed Koji during their first two confrontations. Hearing Koji's name being said over and over gave Duskmon great pain. After this, Duskmon fought Koji in order to learn the connection between them. Cherubimon gave him his Beast Spirit to become Velgemon but Ophanimon restored Koichi's memories, freeing him from his Spirits' control. Duskmon One of Cherubimon's evil warriors, Duskmon can transform other Digimon's regret into dark energy. An expert swordsman with the blades he can extend from his forearms, the source of his power is sealed in his armor's three necks and seven eyeballs. Attacks * Geist Abend (Spirit Evening) (English: Deadly Gaze): Projects energy beams from his hands and the assorted eyeball-like protrusions over his body. * Eroberung (Lunar Plasma): He raises and lowers his swords forming a red moon and then rushes at his enemy, slicing them. Velgemon * Velgmon in the Japanese version. Cherubimon gives Duskmon the Beast Spirit of Darkness to 'free' him from his humanity. From his appearance, he is called "The Devourer of the Dead". Duskmon hates changing into this ugly form unless it is necessary. He is so powerful that only a combination of Aldamon and Beowolfmon is powerful enough to stand up to him. It's named after Hræsvelgr who guarded the Underworld in Norse mythology. Attacks * Zone Deleter (English: Dark Obliteration): Using his wing, he draws a circle on the ground then a ball forms destroying anything in it. * Master of Darkness (English: Dark Vortex): Flying at maximum power, he fires a beam into the group trapping his enemy in another space-time. Digimon Forms *Both of Koichi's spirits (along with J.P.) are temporarily transferred to Koji's Digivice when he evolves into MagnaGarurumon. Loewemon The official spelling of the name is Loewemon, as was written in the scripts for the series. However, Löwemon is the more widely accepted term. Using the Human Spirit of Darkness, Koichi becomes this majin Digimon. Strongly holding the power of AncientSphinxmon, he wields the ancient Digimon's tail and head as his spear which is known as the Spear of Conviction and his Sphinx Guard Shield. The name originates from the German word for "lion". Attacks * Endlich Meteor (Final Meteor) (English: Shadow Meteor): Loewemon gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on his chest and releases a burst of energy. * Intensive Endlich Meteor (Intensive Final Meteor): A more intensive form of the previous attack. * Ewig Schlaf (Eternal Sleep) (English: Shadow Lance): Loewemon raises his monk's staff, spinning it and gathering momentum and then dashes forward, thrusting his sword forward. * Dunkel Rakete (Dark Missile): Loewemon dashes forward and uses his monk's staff as a pole vault to rocket forward and deliver an aerial kick to his opponent. * Black Mist (English: Dark Coffin): Loewemon becomes a mist of dark energy and surrounds the body of his opponent, and then erupts in burst of spikes, impaling them. * Dunkel Schneiden (Black Cut): Loewemon quickly swings his monk's staff forward. * Blitz Spear (English: Black Lightning Spear): Loewemon quickly swings his monk's staff forward and then unleashes a flurry of lightning fast thrusting spear bolts, sliding forward. * Blitzing Side Kick (English: Black Knife): After jumping, Loewemon twists his body and performs an aerial side kick. JagerLeomon *'KaiserLeomon' in the Japanese version Using the Beast Spirit of Darkness, Koichi becomes this cyborg-beast Digimon. Attacks * Schwarz Donner (Black Thunder) (English: Ebony Blast): Releases a burst of dark energy as the pistons on his back recoil and can continue releasing bursts. * Schwarz König (Black King) (English: Dark Master): Leaps forward as dark energy forms a giant burst of dark energy from his mouth, slicing cut through his enemy as he kills and absorbs data. * Vampire Bite/Black Rifle: Bites his opponent's necks, slashing his claws into their chest, drinking their data. * Regeneration: JagerLoewemon slashes his claws through his enemies. Kimura, Koichi Category:Hybrid Digimon